After Hours
by Ksiezniczka
Summary: Lithuania and Poland get down and dirty in the conference room, entertaining the idea that anyone could walk in and see them. Unaware that at that moment someone actually is. LietPol, creepy one-sided RusLiet.


This one is RATED R. Cos RUSSIA LIEKS TO WATCH. (And Belarus probably watches HIM... but she is not in this one.)

Inspired by my friend and I being creepy as hell. Cos we're perverts. And, you know, a lesbian and her hetero friend wanting to write man-sex isn't weird or creepy at all. Nofackingway.

So yeah. LietPol PWP copypastad from my livejournal, where there are more, less-dirty fics of these two as well. With the most uncreative title in the history of me not being able to creatively title things.

**After Hours**

Lithuania groped the wall looking for the light switch - he forgot how dark the conference room was after dark. Dammit, hadn't he remembered to get his notebook after today's meeting? Oh, yes, that was right - Poland had been distracting him by groping his leg under the table.

He hoped no one had taken it and it was still on the table....

Finally, he felt the lightswitch, turning it on with a small _tk_

"Ah!" he gasped, eyes adjusting to the light. There it was - thankfully, the notebook was still there, seemingly untouched. He carefully walked over to it, being quiet even though he was sure there was no one else in the building, unless Poland had blatantly disregarded his order to wait outside for him.

As he reached a hand out to pick it up, however, he felt arms wrap around him. Lithuania stiffened as he felt someone pressing up against his back.

"Hi," he felt hot breath in his ear. Lithuania groaned.

"Poland, don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me!"

"Aw, c'mon, Liet," Poland teased, nipping the brunette's ear between words. "I'm just playing."

Lithuania inwardly cursed - Poland _knew_ how sensitive his ears were. Then he gasped as the shorter nation-tan pressed even more against him and he felt a certain hardness against the back of his leg.

"Poland," Lithuania pulled away, turning to face the blonde. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Poland was grinning. "Like, there's no one here, Liet."

"Y-you don't know that! What if someone sees us?"

The blonde gently pushed on his parner, the brunette now leaning back towards the table. "That's totally half the fun of it!"

Lithuania gulped and blushed as Poland climbed atop him, stradling him up on the table as he continued to nip at his ear. The brunette found himself making small "Ern!" noises, blushing furiously - why did Poland always have to get his way?

"C'moooon, Lieeeet," Poland whispered into the ear, purposely drawling to tease his fellow nation. Lithuania shivered at the hot breath on one of his erogenous zones. "C'moooon, loosen up!"

Before he could think up an adequate reply, Lithuania gasped as he felt the smaller's hand pulling at his shirt, crawling up to rub circles on his chest.

"P-Poland, no, not here! Someone could walk in, I'm serious, and it wouldn't be fun! It'd be humiliati- oh! Ah..." Poland had moved his hand down. "St-stop..."

"You so don't really," a nip on the ear to punctuate, "want me to stop... do you?"

Lithuania gasped again, squeezing his eyes shut. "I..." He felt Poland suddenly removing his roaming hands and sitting up, and he forced his eyes open just in time to see the blonde, haloed by light, face flushed and removing his shirt.

The brunette drew in a sharp breath. The light in here behin Poland like that, when he was already so _flustered_ from the blonde teasing his ear... Dammit, this wasn't fair! A low groan resounded in the back of his throat as he rolled over so that he was now on top.

Poland grinned mischievously. He always won. Lithuania glared and leaned down to capture the blonde's mouth in his own - if this was how Poland wanted to play, than fine, so be it.

Little did he know, as he felt a hand playfully reaching up to undress him as he kissed his partner, he had been right. The pair, rolling around on the table, was being watched.

A figure stood peering behind the door, leering through the crack as a gloved hand pumped back and forth beneath his coat. Enjoying the show.

Lithuania was beautiful when his face was flushed like that, tugging at Poland's pants, Russia thought. Well, Lithuania was always beautiful, but especially like that. That strange, alluring mixture of arousal and embarrassment, the way his sweat glistened upon scars - scars that Russia himself had inflicted. Russia stuck out a tongue to lick his lips, moving his hand a bit harder up and down his member.

Yes, Lithuania was beautiful, face flushed and panting, eyes half-shut and hazy, as Poland demanded, "Nuh uh, Liet, I totally always top!" Russia had to bite his tongue to keep from making any sound and spoiling the show, smiling all the while as Poland rolled over to pin his partner, Lithuania grunting as Poland began kissing him.

Kisses that fell indiscriminately upon Lithuania's ears, cheeks, neck, arms, chest...though to be fair, extra attention was paid to the lean muscles just above his hipbones, so perhaps it wasn't quite so indiscriminate after all, but Russia enjoyed the idea of it. He remembered those hipbones, though they had much more meat on them now than they had back when Lithuania was under his care.

And Poland wasn't taking proper care of them at all, Russia thought. They themselves were often nipped or sucked so that the ivory flesh turned red, but back when Russia had had access to them, he had turned them black and blue.

Still, Lithuania seemed to be enjoying himself. As was Russia.

"Poland!" The brunette was currently gasping as he felt the blonde pressing up against his entrance. "W-we don't have anything!"

"Aww, c'mon, Liet," Poland's breathing was heavy as he begged, one hand holding Lithuania to the table, the other stroking his shaft gently. "I'm like totally ready," he leaned down to whisper against the neck, "and I totally know you so are too."

"W-wait," Lithuania pushed up on his partner - from his hiding place, Russia furrowed his brow at this interruption - "In my bag... I think I have some lotion or something..."

"Liet, you're like so totally naughty!"

"I-It's for my arms!"

"Riiiiight," Poland smirked, reaching over as Lithuania panted beneath him.

Russia almost hated for the foreplay to end, to have the animalistic look on Lithuania's face replaced with one of need and anticipation - not at all like the fear he would have caused, but then, Poland was not him. Lithuania looked apprehensive, gasping as Poland inserted a finger dripping with lotion into his entrance. Obligingly, Lithuania spread his legs a little.

"Stop going so slow," the brunette whispered.

Poland only giggled, deceptively girlishly for one who insisted on topping. The brunette froze as the blonde froze just outside his entrance.

"Poland..." he gasped, feeling sweat roll down his brow. "I'm serious..."

Russia found himself increasing his speed, enjoying this new development. He relished that look of anxiety on his precious Lithuania's face. _Loved_ the split-second flash of pain that graced the brunette's features as Poland pushed inwards.

"L-Liet!" Poland grunted as he pushed up into his partner, against his prostate. Lithuania gasped, nails digging in as he grasped the blonde's shoulders, holding him down on top of him and rocking his hips, setting a pace.

"Dammit, Liet, you totally scratched me!" Poland couldn't help but groan as he thrusted faster and faster into his lover, breath heavy as sweat dripped down his body, mouth agape.

Lithuania tried to grin apologetically, mouth unable to do much but offer needy whimpers and loud moans.

Poland moved his mouth down onto his partner's collarbone, stifling his own loudness as he momentarily entertained the thought of someone walking in onto this.

Behind the door Russia's face was flushed, his own breathing just as heavy as the two nations on the table as he continued stroking himself. He really would rather it be him earning those groans from Lithuania, but at the moment it was difficult to hold onto such thoughts. At the moment all he could think of was what he was seeing, Lithuania's pleased reactions to Poland's mouth and manhood and movements.

Reactions like the soft keening noises that the brunette was now making, or the moans that he'd use for punctuation. The best reaction of all was yet to come though, and Russia watched Lithuania's eyes intently, for that slight flicker of the lids and sudden dilation of the pupils that would warn him that the moment of which he'd been waiting for all night was about to arrive.

"Lieeeet!" Poland was moaning, just about at the brink, and seeing that look on his partner's face caused Lithuania to arch his back up, wanting Poland even deeper inside of him, wanting to be one with the blonde. He felt Poland's uncharicteristically deep, gutteral moan as the blonde spilt inside of him, and that was all Lithuania needed to finally come:

It arrived with a bang, not a whimper, and the sudden light in Lithuania's eyes were nothing compared to what Russia felt at seeing his prrecious former-servant so open and vulnerable in those few, much-awaited seconds of sheer pleasure. Pleasure of a different sort, but no less intense as he felt it every bit as much as Lithuania did, or at least as he thought he did. Russia allowed himself to let out a small gasp as he sprayed his load against the back of the door, leaning up against the wall contently, knowing that the two on the table had no idea he had seen every naughty moment of what they were doing.

Russia liked that look best, the glow Lithuania had after sex, and he remained against that wall peering out through the crack, captivated for the few minutes the two on the table rested before deciding they better get their clothes on and get out of the conference room.

Lithuania paused before turning the light off, however.

"Eh, Liet?" Poland asked from out in the hall as he zipped his pants back up. "Like, what is it?"

"N-nothing!" Lithuania shook his head as he shut off the light. "I thought I heard something is all..."

"Liet, you're like soooo paranoid!"

"Yeah," the brunette chuckled. "You're probably right."

" Come on, let's go home, I so want ice cream right now!"

Russia sighed finally, letting out the breath he'd been holding as he heard them walk down the hall. That was the most fun he'd had in awhile. He'd forgotten how fun his Lithuania could be...

_fin_


End file.
